


A Weeks Pay

by secondlandia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets, Confession, Crack, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlandia/pseuds/secondlandia
Summary: This is what Sakura knows:1: Naruto's about to leave with Jiraiya for three years in the next 12 hours2: Theres a sulking Uchiha next to her trying to pretend he's not sulking3: She needs to some how convince that same Uchiha to confess his feelings to Naruto





	A Weeks Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boy, Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188375) by [WaffleDogOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial). 

> Note: this is just the outline of this fic. Im kinda bad at getting things like this actually done, so Im putting just the outline up as motivation for me to finish.
> 
> Note: obligatory ‘this is my first fic’ note

Team 7 at Ichiraku’s, they discuss how naruto is going to leave with Jiraya in the morning. 

He leaves to take care of some other things, Kakashi leaves. 

“Sooooo, you’re gonna confess right” sakura leans over

Sasuke choking “Wh-what” gains some composure “What the fuck are you talking about” (be-intimidated-by-my-cool-angry-avenger-stare! be-intimidated-by-my-cool-angry-avenger-stare! be-intimidated-by-my-cool-angry-avenger-stare!)

not impressed “that you like him”

“What!” How dare you! “ why would you ever think I like that idiot!” Points accusingly at Sakura “Don’t you like me?”

“Uhhh, Im dating Ino now remember, anyways Im not blind”

“Ino! When did that happen? Weren’t you two fighting about me?”

Sakura just stares at him “ uh, what do you think We were doing on those dates after practice?”

“I thought you meant like...girl...date”

Sakura, stares at him, trying to see if he really is an idiot 

“Whatever, thats off topic, now you” points at him “need to confess to naruto before he leaves”

Scuffs “I still don’t know what your talking about”

Sighs, “Yay, I guess you couldn’t do it”

“What” glares

“ Well, I mean, your a great ninja and all, but socially competent, you are not” lala im not tricking you

Beat

“ thinking about it now, I dont even know why I brought it up. You’re not nearly as emotionally capable as Naruto”

Beat

“Now, if it was him I was talking to, he would have probably got up right now and ran after you to confess” twirls hair

Beat

“ remember how he use to always ask me out every chance he could” laughs

Beat

“But, we’d probably be lucky if you told him in the next 5 years, let alone the next morning” more laughter 

Beat

Gets up “Oh well, I’d better go meet up with Ino, we have a movie night” 

“Im going to tell him” stands up, shoves chair 

“Ha ha! ya right” turning away 

“Im gonna do it right now”

“ Really?” Rolls eyes “ I’ll bet you a weeks pay that you cant”

“Your Fucking On Haruno” stomps away

Sakura, ‘got him’

——

Naruto talking to someone 

Sasuke “Hay loser!”

“Hi Sasuke!

“ IVE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU”

“Well, what is it!” 

Sasuke freezes, face red, he’s suddenly nerves

“WELL” naruto throws his hands up

Sasuke imagines Sakura’s laughter 

“I LIKE YOU IDIOT LETS DATE” dies

“OK??? WHY ARE YOU ANGRY ABOUT” Naruto :?

Other person “im gonna leave” awkwardly skips out 

“BECAUSE IM BETTER THAN YOU”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN”

Sasuke already running away

“COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!” Naruto runs after him

——

Sasuke and Naruto walking down the street, panting from running. They run into Sakura and Ino, who are carrying some popcorn packets. 

“Humph!” Turns his chin up smugly at Sakura “I confessed”

“Thats great” hands him a weeks pay as they pass “thats about enough for two down at that teriyaki place. Have Fun!” Waves goodbye 

Sasuke stares

“ what was that about” naruto 

“I just got played”

The end


End file.
